


Life until dawn is strange

by Acer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fights, Swearing, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acer/pseuds/Acer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan suddenly got a call from his best friend Josh Washington who invites him to his party on Mount Washington.Nathan can't let that opportunity slip through his fingers and takes it.With  Jefferson lurking on every corner Nathan drags his girlfriend Max,Max's best friend Warren,Max's closest best friend Chloe and his friend Victoria to the party.He also gets to meet Josh's friends and react to the horror on the mountain...<br/>Secrets will be exposed,blood will spill and shit will go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Mountain Washington!

 

* * *

 

 

Nathan was brushing his teeth while checking himself in the mirror before his phone started ringing.

* * *

**Nathan speaking,**

_Hey Nathan!_

**Josh Washington! I haven't heard from you in forever!**

_Yeah about that...I'm hosting a party and wanted to invite you and your friends to Mount Washington on Friday.You will have to pay for your transport yourself however I don't think that would be a problem._

**Really man? Fucking hell...I will be there**

_Mmm great...,well text me about the amount of people you will bring.Talk to yah later._

**Yah see you.**

* * *

Nathan sighed before closing his phone.This would be the perfect opportunity to slip away from fucking Mark Jefferson and make sure his friends don't die on him.Fuck he knew that fucking dick face of a teacher was the cause of his messed up mind...not only had Rachel died,Kate was drugged by him and soon Max will-

No.

Nathan gritted his teeth before thinking _I will take Max,her fucking blue haired punk 'bestie' Chloe,_ _Victoria  and ugh Warren to the party and make sure they are safe even if it causes my death._

* * *

Nathan quickly grabbed his wallet and put  it in his bag before slipping on his jacket and walking out of the dorm room.

On his way he walked to Victoria's room waiting for his friend to come out and when she did Nathan said "Hey Victoria are you doing anything this Friday,Saturday or Sunday?"

Victoria blinked surprised before saying "Mmmmn no not that I know of....why?"

Nathan smirked "you know that my dad's friend is Mr Washington who has a son and is one of my buddies,had invited me to his party on mount Washington."

Victoria clapped happily before saying "OMG I'm totally going!!!!So who else is going to be invited?"

Nathan looked the other way before muttering "Max,Warren and Chloe..."

Victoria rose an eyebrow "Are you kidding me!?Well Max I understand since she's your toy-"

Nathan interrupted harshly "Max is my girlfriend NOT a FUCKING toy.."

Victoria rolled her eyes before continuing "As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me,Max I understand but Chloe and Warren? Man Max got you tied on a leash."

Nathan snorted before saying "I'm going to find my girlfriend....excuse me 

 

* * *

Nathan walked over to Max's room before opening it and was surprised to see Chloe smoking a cigarette as Max was nowhere to be seen.

Chloe looked at Nathan before putting away her cigarette from her mouth and sneered "Well hello _Prescott._  What do I own you the pleasure of seeing your presence?"

 Nathan glared harshly before hissing back "Cut the crap punk bitch.Where is Max?"

Chloe rose an eyebrow before smiling evilly "Nah not going to."

Nathan glared harsher before Chloe rolled her eyes "Geez.Calm down tiger.She's taking a shower."

At that cue Max walked in with wet hair and was humming before her eyes blinked on her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Oh Nathan what is the matter?"Max said while blinking curiously at Nathan.

Nathan could not help but stare at Max since she was breathtaking gorgeous and looked like a cute innocent doe while he was like a big bad wolf.

His thoughts were cut short when Chloe kicked him in the shin,cussing under his breath he faced Max who rose an eyebrow curiously.

"uh my friend Josh Washington invited us to go to a party on mount Washington.Would you two like to go?"

Chloe began laughing "Omg did I just hear Nathan Prescott ask me the  _punk bitch_ to go with him to a party?"

Nathan's mouth tighten before he could retorter Max saved the day by hugging him and saying "We would love to go right?Chloe?"

The said girl nodded as she said "What time and you Prescott are going to drive us there!"

Nathan sighed "10.00am we will meet at my car and Price...Don't  _ever_ boss me around."

Max smiled that her boyfriend and best friend were  _slightly_ getting along before she realised something "FUCK!"

Nathan and Chloe looked shocked at Max who began racing towards her stuff and grabbing her camera and bag as Nathan blinked impressed at her agility and the fact that she swore.

Chloe smirked at her best friend who finally started swearing and grabbed out a cigarette to smoke but was stopped as Nathan took it from her.

 Max grabbed Nathan's hand and dragged him off while telling Chloe she would see her later after her lesson.

* * *

As Max dragged Nathan to Mark Jefferson's classroom Nathan stopped her before they could enter Max turned questionably at him while he just stared at her before gently rising her chin with his hand and lend in for a kiss. Nathan's eyes landed on Jefferson who watched them with no expression before Nathan whispered "be careful" and turned around to go to his lesson.

Max sat down confused at Nathan before shrugging it off as a Nathan mood swing thing and began putting out her stuff when a heavy bag landed next to her and Victoria Chase sat next to her.

Confused Max was about to say something when Victoria beat her to it "You know that Mount Washington party?Yah well I'm taging along so I might as well get comfortable in your pathetic loser area."

Max blinked and wondered why Nathan didn't tell her about Victoria coming with them to the party but let it slide as Mr Jefferson began talking about a photo contest.

* * *

 

When the lesson ended she was about to walk away when Mr Jefferson told her to wait. Nervously she walked over to Jefferson who smiled gently.

"Max..I see you started dating Nathan Prescott..Not that I question your um taste however i wanted to ask you about the photo contest."

Max gulped and knew her teacher would wonder why she still hadn't entered a photo in so she lied "Um I haven't thought about what photo I should use."

Jefferson blinked before reaching up to put his glasses straighter "Max I can  _help_ you with choosing what photo is best for entering."

Max quickly said "Sir I doubt that is allowed if you chose since its a contest."

Jefferson sighed before smiling "I guess it is...However if you need any hel-"

"Nah I think Max has  _enough_ help from you." Said a certain Nathan Prescott who walked in to stand next to Max.

Jefferson and Nathan seem to stare at each other for a while before Jefferson sighed defeated "okay well Max my door is always open for you."

Max nodded before she was pushed away from the room by Nathan who was holding his hand protectively around her waist.

* * *

 

As they walked back to the dorm rooms Max started at their linked hands before saying "Nathan what was that?"

Nathan stared straight ahead before saying "What do you mean?" Max stopped walking forcing Nathan to stop as well.

"You  _Know_ what I mean Nathan."

Nathan sighed before he could answer  Warren appeared "Hey Max and..... _Nathan_.."

Nathan sighed before saying "Warret-"  "Warren" Max interrupt him by correcting him "Warren I was wondering if you would like to go to a party this Friday with some of my friend's friends and Chloe,Victoria and Max."

Warren smiled "Yah sure why not."

Nathan forced to smile before saying "Cool meet me at my car at 10.00am tomorrow."

Before turning to walk away with Max quickly saying good bye to Warren.

* * *

When they arrived at Max's room Nathan pinned Max down against the door and stared down at her observing her blushing face before leaning in to capture her soft lips.

Max moaned in the kiss making Nathan feel excited and continued however they were interrupted as Max's door opened up and the couple fell onto the floor as Chloe stared at them with a annoyed expression.

"Yo love birds,I would  _love_ if during the car ride you two stop trying to get into each other's pants."

Max blinked before her face became beet red and she started stuttering as Nathan got off of her before pulling his girlfriend up from the floor.

"Now Nathan I'm going to steal your girlfriend for the next 5 hours!" before he could react Chloe grabbed Max and dragged her off leaving a certain lonely boyfriend to pout.

 

* * *

Today was the day the gang would go to Mount Washington and well Nathan was extremely pissed since he was trying to get some alone time with his girlfriend however that did not help with Chloe who appeared at every moment that was starting him to make love to Max.

Now he was feeling depressed while being in the car with the people he disliked the most.

Victoria had simply ignored everyone and started listening to her phone as Warren and Chloe were talking loudly about shit Nathan didn't care and Max was in the front with him staring outside at the nature in wonder.

 

* * *

 

After a long drive they appeared at the entrance of Mount Washington when out of the bus  a blond girl walked out with a backpack.

Everyone got out and walked to the girl who stared around in wonder before she noticed other people behind her.

"Hello?" she said before facing the gang.

After introduction Nathan now knew who this girl was,this girl was Samantha-for short Sam and she was one of Josh's friends and maybe even more.

Sam smiled before saying "We have to walk this way to get to the lodge."

Everyone followed her as they appeared by the cable cart before a sound went off startling Victoria who let out a high pitched scream alarming a certain boy who rushed toward them.

"Was anyone hurt?!" he said before he noticed Sam "Sam!"

Sam smiled before hugging the boy and began to introduce him to everyone "this is Chris."

After the introductions were finished Chris stared off into the mountains before saying "So guys welcome to Mountain Washington!"

 

* * *

**To be continued...........**

 


	2. The lodge

Victoria turned to watch the rest climb in the cable kart as she watched Nathan's annoyed expression as Chloe and Warren were grabbing Max's attention before she entered the kart. During the cable ride Sam was curious how Josh knew Nathan Prescott as she was interested knowing about Josh. Victoria knew clearly that Sam had the hots for this Josh guy but ignored it only to focus on Nathan's story.

"Well," Nathan began saying "Josh and I met at a party by my dad who wanted this rich party meeting with all these people and shit.So yah we talked and became friends but stopped talking to me like a year ago..." Max listened to Nathan before she saw that Chris and Sam became a bit tense.

Chloe smirked before saying "Prescott it sounded like a love story!" Nathan scoffed annoyed before Chris said slowly "Nathan do you know Hannah and Beth?" Nathan blinked at the odd question but ignored it "well yah,I heard about that they passed away after an accident".

Warren couldn't help but admire the mountain range before his eyes caught something moving fast between the trees.Rubbing his eyes to he focused again he saw that the shadow was gone and thought it was just an animal but not knowing he was terribly wrong....

 After they arrived at the higher part of the mountain they met with Jessica who was waiting for her boyfriend Mike.Jessica told them to go without her to the lodge.

When they arrived at the lodge the gang noticed a black haired girl talking furiously at her boyfriend before they came.

"Emily! Just calm down!"

"MATT shut up and don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

Chris broke off the couple fight "Hey Emily and Matt!"

Matt and Emily stopped arguing and waved at the rest.

After introductions Sam saw Josh,Ashley ,Jessica and Mike walking up towards them and smiled at Josh.

Max was looking around the area before grabbing her camera and taking a beautiful picture before she spotted something in the shadows moving fast.she was about to walk towards the shadow when Nathan followed her and said "Come on everyone is inside."

Inside the lodge Nathan and Josh were chatting while setting up the fire before Jessica,Emily and Chloe started fighting.

"Who the FUCK are you!?"screamed Emily glaring daggers at Chloe who didn't seem to care that she was sitting by Matt and laughing at his jokes before Jessica jumped in to insult both of them while snuggling against Mike. 

" shut up!"shouted Josh before he handed Mike a key and told him to take Jessica there.

Emily walked away with Matt to find her bag while glaring at Chloe who started to laugh and joke at Warren.

Ashley was making a conversation with Victoria while Sam and Max were looking around the house.

After a while Sam announced that she would take a bath while Josh made a perverted comment making her blush.

Max decided to take some pictures of the area with Warren.

Outside the lodge she saw a squirrel nibbling a nut before she grabbed a camera and took a picture.

"Sooooo" Warren began talking "Crazy this place right?"

Max rolled her eyes before saying "it's nice however the arguing couples could stop fighting more."

Warren laughed before saying "Nah haven't you and Nathan argued?"

Max blinks before shaking her head no.

After a while they walked back inside and noticed Josh,Sam,Chris and Ashley missing with Nathan on the phone outside leaving Victoria sitting while eating a ceral bar.

Max turned around only to notice Nathan looking pale but he told her not to worry.When Ashlely and Chris came back with a ghost board and Josh announced that the water was running Sam quickly walked up stairs.

The rest agreeded to play with the ghost board. 


End file.
